Worldwide, there are an estimated 750 million people who use English as a second language, as compared to 375 million native English speakers. In addition, in the United States alone, there are an estimated 4 to 5 million students with limited English proficiency in public schools, as well as a large number of international students in American colleges and universities. These numbers highlight a growing need for support for non-native speakers of English who must perform academically in English, though their English language proficiency may be limited. There are several different types of errors that non-native speakers may make, some of which include grammatical errors. Although such grammatical errors can be detected and corrected manually by humans, a length of time required to perform the detection and correction may be considerable.